


A week alone

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, Married Life, Married Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Misty & Ash (now 24) drop their daughter off with Delia for the week. Meaning, they have the house all to themselves. Smut ensues.





	A week alone

Misty Ketchum and Ash Ketchum stood from their porch waving to their daughter. That porch being the porch to the Cerulean City gym, but a porch nonetheless. 

“Have a fun time sweetie!” Misty cheered. Their child, no older than 5, waved back before getting into Delia’s car.

“Bye mom! Bye dad!” 

“See you two next week.” Delia called. 

“Kay Mom!” Ash replied. “Remember! She’s,”

Delia cut him off, “Lactose intolerant. I know honey.”

The doors closed and the started up. As the vehicle began to drive off, the Ketchums kept their smiling faces. That was until it turned the corner and the two rushed back inside. The door slammed with a notice written in two separate marker colors hanging from the center. 

‘Gym Closed this week.  
Sorry’

Ash hopped onto the living room couch like Misty had told their daughter not to do so many times.

“So you’re where she gets it from?” she said coyly.

“Come on Mist!” Ash cheered treating the furniture as a trampoline. “We don’t have to be role models for a week! We can curse and eat junk food without saying ‘sorry’ and ‘no’!”  
Misty plopped onto the love seat and undid her hair. Her sunset like hair fell back over the headrest.

“I just wanna relax.” Both adults loved their kid, but it’s a job where you can’t take sick days. “And drink all the milk I want.” After doing one backflip, Ash plopped onto the couch with his head on one armrest and his leg on the other armrest. 

“Chocolate milk?” he suggested.

“Sure.” Misty shrugged. She eyed her husband. Ash’s body, while shorter than hers, was a little bulkier. The 24-year-old wore a solid black shirt and jeans like he usually did. She stared at his muscular chest clearly visible from under the t-shirt. His biceps weren’t that of a juggernaut like their elite four friend Bruno. However, his surprise hugs would lift both her and their daughter off the ground with ease. Hell, he actually managed to suplex Bruno at a pool party. The shirt has been pushed up enough for Misty to get a look at his lower abs. Ash’s six-pack was something he always bragged about when the two worked out together. 

“Mine are nicer.” Misty said enviously. 

“Wha?” Ash asked. Misty got up from her seat going to the kitchen.

“Nothing!” She said blushing. “I’m getting a soda. You want one?” 

“Sure. What happened to milk?”

“I don’t think we have any.” A bottle of ‘Moo-Moo-Milk’ stared her in the face. “Oh fuck. Nevermind.”

“Language!” Ash called. The realization that their kid was not in the building stared Ash in the face. “Oh fuck. Nevermind.” Misty tossed him the soda making sure it landed on his stomach. “Omph!” The wife leaned against the back of the couch as the husband looked up at her.

“Wanna see something cool?” she asked.

“Pikachu?” he asked grasping the bottle. 

“No Ash.” she sighed.

“Pikachu is totally cool!” Ash teased. Misty placed her milk so the cap lay between her bicep and elbow. She flexed and the bottle cap came flying off. She looked her husband directly in the eye with a smirk as she chugged the beverage.

Ash gave his own cheeky grin before attempting to replicate his wife’s move. The difference being, she did it with milk. Ash just popped open a recently shaken up soda. You know what happens next. 

Misty shouted, with a hint of laughter, “No! My couch!” 

“What about my shirt?” Ash playfully responded drenched in cola. The metaphorical light bulb above Misty’s head came on. 

“Yeah, that’s gonna stain if we don’t get it into the wash soon. We better hurry.” 

“Mist. It’s a black shirt. It’s not gonna be noticab—”

“Take your shirt off and have sex with me on the kitchen counter.”

“…Does milk make people horny?”

“What does that mean?”

“I mean. This is first glass you’ve had in a while and now all of a sudden you wanna have sex. Usually, we just kinda flirt when little Ariel isn’t paying attention. But now you’re just,” Ash’s thoughts came to a halt. Your wife nonchalantly stripping would do that to most men. Her b-cup breasts turned Ash into a deer in front of headlights. 

“You still talking? Are we doing this or what?” 

“Yes, we are!” Ash tossed his shirt in a random direction before leaping towards the woman he married. He grasped her hips pulling her into a kiss. From there, it only got more intense. 

Her hands ran through his hair. His chest pressed against hers. Their making out started to lead them back towards the kitchen island.  
When Misty’s lower back hit the marble, a grin came across her face. Ash needed to know something. 

“My shorts are still on big boy.”

His palms fell on her apple ass with a loud smack. 

“Not for long.” He boasted. Ash lifted her up onto the island counter. His eyes level with her breasts. Something he took advantage of. “Mmm.” 

Mr. Ketchum put his face in Mrs. Ketchum’s cleavage. It wasn’t until he gave her skin a lick that Misty gave a reaction. 

“Ooohh~!” Misty cooed. “Why don’t you do that a little lower?” Ash looked up at her confused. 

“Like your belly button?” Ash asked. It dawned on Misty that she somehow has kids with this man. Her fingers cuffed a handful of his hair showing a sign of passionate aggression. Her eyes narrow and her smile is devious. She told her love what she wanted through her teeth. 

“Like my pussy.” If Misty’s grip was any tighter, she’d be pulling her husband’s hair out. “Eat me like you’re worshiping a goddess!” she commanded.

“No.” Ash replied with an honest smile. Misty let go of his black locks. Her brow raised and her legs crossed. 

“Why not?” Suddenly, Ash moved upward in a sudden jolt. The two were nose to nose and it didn’t stop there. Ash had leaned up and against Misty in such a way that she had to fall back onto the kitchen island. Her head hung off the edge of the counter with her hair falling downward. He lay on top of her with arms on either side of her stomach. The insidious grin she once had vanished upon seeing Ash’s very own. 

“You didn’t say please.” He said with a dominant tone. 

“P-please eat me like you…” Misty hindered her request. One of Ash’s hands was unbuttoning her shorts. She shifted her hips as he pulled her clothes down. Those jean shorts slide down to her ankles. The only thing keeping her husband from seeing her sex was little Staryu panties. 

“Like I what?” Ash teased. That toothy smile of his along with that raspy voice was making Misty wet. 

“Like I’m your goddess.” Misty finished. Her voice was much softer this time. Not a command, but an offer. 

“Of course.” 

Ash dove down to her hips. He bit the band of her panties and pulled them down to her knees. Misty’s pubic hair was the first thing Ash noticed. She trimmed it but never shaved. He laughed at the irony. He never thought about cutting his hair. The idea of anything sharp near his crotch was scary. 

“Uh, Ash?” Misty called. “I know I look tasty. So maybe you should eat me while I’m still wet.” Just as Misty said that Ash snapped out of his disassociation and stuck his tongue inside his wife. “Ahh!”

Misty crossed her legs around his head. She hummed and moaned feeling his lips. One hand massaged her tit. The other clutched in his hair. The feeling of his tongue dragging against her walls was wondrous. 

As Ash continued to eat her out, she recognized a pattern starting to form. He would kiss her folds before sticking his tongue in deep. It would drag against the walls of her sex as it did. He massaged her thigh as his tongue circled around and around. When he lapped around five or so times, Ash followed with a hard suck. Even though Misty knew it was coming, she let out a short yelp every time. Finally, Ash would draw his tongue back against the opposite side he did when first going in. Mr. Ketchum’s vintage oral sex method would then start all over again. 

“Ash.” Misty exhaled. 

“M-mph?” Ash muffled. 

Her eyes gazed up at the chandelier without actually focusing on it. Her mind was a little preoccupied with being devoured. Both of her hands tugged onto her husband’s hair. She was pleading with him through actions. Asking him without words. The little whimpers that escaped her lips burned his ears.

His form of cunnilingus was missing two things. The first was speed. Ash quickened his pace intensely shoving his face in. He sucked much more often than he did before. This time, it was at random. Something Misty appreciated greatly. She didn’t necessarily say that she did. But the loud groans and fidgety movements told him so. The second thing missing was attention to a particular place on her body. He massaged her thighs and explored all of her sex. But, something else needed stimulation. And his thumb was already on it. 

“GWAH! FUCK!” Misty screamed. Her clitoris was set a passionate blaze. She could barely hold still for Ash to establish some pattern. Her head flailed left and right. Her chest got tighter and tighter. Her body had become sweaty. Her voice inhaled deeply between shouts. Her back arched with her fingers entangled in Ash’s hair. Her eyes were shut tight with tears squeezing through them. Finally, it came to an end with one loud scream. Misty had a toe curling, muscle tightening, orgasm. 

Ash stayed in position drinking her in. Even with Misty’s thighs squeezing his head, Mr. Ketchum didn’t stop giving Mrs. Ketchum the best oral she’d ever gotten from him.  
Her climax had died down, yet her husband was still eating her out.

“Ash…” Misty called. She hung there for a minute saying his name again and again. He was too busy sucking and licking to hear her faint mutters. She pulled herself up in one sit-up. She moved forward forcing Ash back to fall flat on his ass. He looked up seeing an out of breath angel. The lights above them gave her already smooth skin a glistening effect. Like a beautiful gem that he wanted to treasure for the rest of his life. 

Ash got to a knee as Misty got to her feet.

“Marry me?” Ash asked wholeheartedly. 

“We’re already married you dunsparce.” Misty huffed. She tried to take a trembling step forward to no avail. Her knees buckled and she ungracefully fell toward her sweaty knight. Ash caught his wife in a bridal style and gazed at her flustered face. He couldn’t help but kiss her right then and there. Neither lust nor adrenaline dwelled in that smooch. Ash’s motive was pure love and the desire to show it. 

He gently placed her on the tile floor with both arms on either side. 

He promised, “I’m gonna do whatever you ask of me.”

Misty crossed her arms hiding her nipples from view. Her head tilted to the side with her flirtatious eyes still locked onto Ash.

“You say as you get on top of me again?” Misty noted seductively.

“You know you like me being on top.” Ash said smirking. The two embraced in one more kiss before Ash grabbed a hold of his member. Misty broke the kiss off moving herself into a new position. Mrs. Ketchum got on her hands and knees and used attract, shaking her bubble butt for Mr. Ketchum. It was super effective.

He gripped her hips and lined his cock up to her folds. 

“Ready?” he asked.

“Make me scream.” she replied. 

“Hello, there~!” Delia sang coming into the home. 

The adults were stuck right there. As if an ice type had frozen them. The only thing keeping them from moving was the cover they had acquired behind the couch. 

“Ariel left her toy and I’m just picking—” she stepped on a little plastic doll with long hair right by the door. “Oh! Here it is! Nevermind. I’ll see you two in a week.”  
Misty and Ash breathed a sigh of relief hearing the door close. But not for long. Ash slid his member inside with no effort whatsoever. Her eyes shut feeling his thick member start to grind against her wet walls.

“Fuck! Ash! At least wait until she’s off the porch!” Misty grunted.

“Don’t worry Mist.” Ash whispered, “You’re still getting what you want.” 

“That thick dick?” she smirked. 

He thrusted, “Yep!” 

“You know, unless you two want another kid, you really should have a condom on.” a voice informed. The adults turned to see Delia Ketchum in the kitchen grabbing a soda. “Not that I mind. I’d love some more grandkids.” Her attitude didn’t change in any way. Still, as chipper as when she came in, she left sipping the cola. “Whelp, you two have fun. I’ll lock the door for you.” She waved, “See you in a week!” 

The door opened and closed. This time the top latch was heard locking. It doubled as a signal for the couple as well. 

“So, tomorrow?” Ash asked stoically. 

“Yep.” Misty replied completely red-faced. 

End


End file.
